Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds
Weekly Shonen Jump announces official title is the fifth overall ''Naruto film and second Naruto: Shippūden film. It was released August 2, 2008. The movie was announced in Weekly Shonen Jump along with the DVD release date for the first movie. Additionally, the teaser trailer for the second movie was aired with Naruto: Shippūden episode(s) 40-41 and again with episode 66-67. In episodes 70-73 opening sequence was replaced with footage from movie. The theme song for the movie is "NO RAIN NO RAINBOW" by Home Made Kazoku. Plot summary A mysterious group of ninja called the Sora-nin (sora means sky) from the Sky Country makes a surprise attack on Konoha. This is because Konoha nearly destroyed the Sky Country during the last Shinobi World War but they survived and now they're after Konoha and the Fire Country for revenge. The group starts attacking Konoha causing mass mayhem, with Sora-nin flying winged mechanical devices, bombarding the village. A boy comes all the way to inform Konoha that his village had been attacked and he was looking for his sensei, who was currently in Konoha, to go with him to heal the injured at his village. A 3 man team consisting of Naruto, Sakura and Hinata are sent to accompany the boy, Amaru, and Shinnou, his sensei, to help Amaru's village. The team travel through a forest full of eerie beasts and poisonous animals by small rowing boats down a river. A Sora-nin scout suddenly appears in the sky. Sakura, Hinata and Shinnou hide by the riverside with Naruto and Amaru hiding underwater until the Sora-nin passes. While underwater Amaru drops his scalpel (a present from his beloved sensei) and swims down to get it. As he tries to resurface he get's caught in the reeds. After getting Amaru out of the reeds and helping him back into the boat, Naruto notices that Amaru is in fact a "she" due to her breasts and corset. Naruto blushes while at the same time a poisonous piranha-like fish bites him and he faints. Later on, Naruto wakes up still blushing, also because Amaru was sucking the poisonous blood out of the wound on his thigh thus saving Naruto. Naruto asks her if he's a "she" and suggests that Amaru has feelings for her sensei and he gets slapped. Meanwhile at Konoha, the Sora-nin retreat because they were out of chakra to maintain flying, so Konoha sends another special team to look for their base. Sai approaches the ships they are using as a base near a beach on one of his ink birds to attract attention and guage their abilities, while Shikamaru and Kakashi hide behind some rocks near the shore waiting for the right time to infiltrate and attack. At Orochimaru's lair, Orochimaru is now ill because the body transfer jutsu he uses is close to expiration. Kabuto is attending to him and tells Sasuke that the Sora-nin are attacking Konoha to which Sasuke gives an "I don't care" reply. Orochimaru orders Sasuke to get a man who is able to help him perfect his reincarnation jutsu. Naruto and company finally reach Amaru's village and find the village had been badly attacked and some parts are now in ruins with the inhabitants nowhere to be seen. Amaru cries and runs around trying to find some villages she unknowingly triggered a trap with a bunch of kunai flying towards her, her sensei Shinnou steps in and protects her but fails. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata run to the scene but it was too late, Shinnou dies. After Amaru comes to her senses, they continue to look for villages with Sasuke on his way to the village. Later on, through a series of events, Hinata gets separated from Sakura and Naruto. Naruto and Sakura find themselves in front of a evil monster calling itself "Zero-Tail," which identifies itself as a version of a Tailed Beast that feeds on the darkness of human souls and somehow took over Amaru. Sakura proves to be no match for the beast, the creature senses that Naruto has a huge dark energy/power inside of him so it taunts Naruto and tries to make him use that power, saying "He cannot save anyone without it", this makes Naruto remember about his failure in saving Sasuke and is emotionally unstable, taking on the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox form, eventually the four-tailed state comes out. After fighting for a while he turns back to normal when a seal on Naruto given by Jiraiya activates. Naruto tells Amaru to ignore the darkness in her heart which finally resulted in the beast getting defeated. Sakura wakes up in Naruto's arms and punches him - awkwardly. They decided to separate with Naruto going on to look for the villagers and Hinata and Sakura going back to get help. Amaru, who was supposed to go with Sakura stays to help Naruto. They then found some old ruins in which Shinnou mentioned earlier and enters the ruins. Shinnou is inside - safe and sound saying something about conquering the world with the power of darkness. Amaru, excited that her sensei is alive runs to hug him, Naruto notices something's not right and Shinnou laughs at Amaru for trusting him. Shinnou tells that he's been researching on the power of darkness for about 15 years and he's finally found it in Konoha now he only needs secret scroll with a reincarnation jutsu or something written on it. He then transforms in a manner very similar to a DBZ Sayian going Super Sayian 3, greatly improving his physical body with bulging muscles and revitalized features(his hair turns brown and grows to about twice its normal size). His speed increases drastically and he gains the ability to use some kind of dark shockwave attack. Naruto charges towards him only to be outmatched again and again for quite a while. Shinnou in the hulk-like form also tries to convince Naruto to use the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra with Amaru lost in tears while Shinnou and Naruto duke it out. Ever since she was small she had a weird illness and nobody liked her, fearing that they'll be infected, only Shinnou cared for her and managed to cure her. Naruto tells her not to throw her feelings away while evil Shinnou mocks her. She finally admits her love and feelings to which Shinnou just laughs and Naruto lands a hit. Sasuke appears suddenly saying "Orochimaru needs help with a reincarnation jutsu" to Shinnou and Shinnou gives him a scroll saying that's enough of help. Sasuke attacks with Chidori Senbon which attacks Shinnou's tenketsu and he turns back to normal, who then flees the scene and Sasuke after him. Naruto tells Amaru to go find the villagers while he goes after Sasuke. He finds Sasuke in a room and asks him "What are you doing here?". In the same room is a cocoon which is absorbing dark chakra, Shinnou fuses with the cocoon and attacks Naruto and Sasuke. With tentacle arms Shinnou tries to absorb their chakra, Sasuke turns to Curse Seal level 1 and releases evil chakra and Naruto who got Sasuke's plan turns to his Nine-Tailed Demon Fox form sending a lot of chakra to the absorbing Reibi, breaking free with Shadow Clones before using Tornado Rasengan. After breaking free, Sasuke ascends to Curse Seal Level 2, using Chidori to cut off the beast's power, only for the creature acts on its own now after absorbing Shinnou. In the meantime, Konoha successfully infiltrates the Sora-nin's base. Amaru finds Hinata and the villagers in a cell and frees them all and going off in lifeboats. Naruto appears again and orders Amaru to go, she refuses and Sasuke throws her in by force. Naruto also forces Sasuke onto the lifeboat with Rasengan, mouthing a few words to Sasuke as he falls before escaping. Remembering Jiraiya once said that Naruto had the willpower to never give up, he creates a large amount of Shadow Clones and starts to destroy the ruins, using Guts Rasengan. Soon, the whole ruin is destroyed with a Rasengan, leaving Naruto to fall down to the sea. Amaru, from a distance sees Naruto and grabs a pair of Sora-nin wings and goes for him upon reaching him, she grabs him and they fall together. Jiraiya suddenly pops out with Gamabunta and catches the two saving them. Later on, Naruto wakes up in Amaru's arms with Sakura and Hinata jealous at him. Sasuke goes back and gives Orochimaru the scroll, who then asks if something good had happened. Sasuke then goes off to train and remembers Naruto's whisper "I'll definitely bring you back to Konoha." "Sasuke!" See also * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow * Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel * Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom * Naruto: Shippūden the Movie * ''Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Category:Movies